


Wrong Number.

by Jaycen



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex, Underage Drug Use, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaycen/pseuds/Jaycen
Summary: What happens when a beautiful, flirty woman accidentally texts you a picture of herself?You take full advantage of course.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 12
Kudos: 191





	Wrong Number.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when a beautiful, flirty woman accidentally texts you a picture of herself?  
> You write a fanfiction story of course.  
> Fml. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make nothing from this.
> 
> Text messages are in Bold.  
> I'm working on my writing so I decided to fix some glaring issues on here.  
> If you see something I missed, let me know!  
> Enjoy ;P

Nicole took a sip of her steaming cappuccino as she stared down the long empty road.

She was on speed trap duty today.

Lonnie was working a case about a horse thief from the Shoemaker farm and with Purgatory still being a wild-west style town, well, everyone tended to take those types of things seriously.

That meant someone had to be on speed trap duty along the main road from Purgatory to downtown Calgary and the other had to go placate old mister, “I hate everyone and everything just because I’m a grouchy old shit,” Shoemaker.

Nicole had enough run-ins with him that she was grateful when Lonnie gave her the choice between the two. She felt a bit guilty about choosing the overnight stake out. Barely.

Nicole pulled at her uniform top a little and readjusted her holster as she shimmied into a more comfortable position in the seat.

Her police cruiser had enough space for her on a normal day but on this particular one she felt a bit antsy. She couldn’t pinpoint why.

She woke up at four am, same as always. Went for her six-mile run and when she returned home, she hit her weight bench for half an hour, same as always.

Even her breakfast had been the same. Nicole didn’t know why she was so on edge.

Maybe it was something else that was building up. God knows she hadn’t been with a woman since Shae had left her and that was nearly two years ago.

Nicole wasn’t someone who just gave their heart away to anyone, but by god when she does, she gives everything she’s got.

She squirmed again in the front seat, a harsh throb from down below caught her off guard. Nicole stopped moving. She even stopped breathing for a moment.

She hadn’t felt this in so long that it took her a second to process what was happening, and at possibly one of the worst times ever.

Here she was, sitting in her patrol car off an old, barely used road nearly twenty minutes from town and… ok. Maybe it’s not the WORST time to suddenly have this happen.

Two years is an incredibly long time after all, and she had been a bit scared that her libido had followed Shae back to Seattle. Where the hot co-worker doctor that Shae had been cheating on her with lived. Who was now married to her ex-wife.

With that grim thought, all the throbbing in Nicole’s pants suddenly went away. She was left feeling cold and bereft like always.

 _‘Yep. Shae gets the high-end job, high end girl and the high-end lifestyle. I get a deputy sheriffs job in the middle of nowhere Canada with a side of single and a heaping spoon full of celibacy. Awesome.’_ Nicole sighed and lifted her hot coffee up once more, only to pause as her phone dinged.

 _‘What? No one has my personal cell number. Must be a telemarketer. Great. I’m on a list again. Ugh.’_ Nicole picked up the phone and unlocked it.

She opened her messages and proceeded to spill a portion of the steaming hot coffee down the front of her pants.

“Jesus FUCK! Oh shit! Hot, hot, HOT! Fuck… ok… ow, ow,” she dropped her phone in the passenger seat and opened her glove compartment, grabbing some spare napkins and wiped as much coffee off her pants as she could. Luckily it wasn’t as burning hot as it was two hours ago.

That igloo thermos of hers really holds in the heat.

Nicole threw the soiled napkins down in the passenger floorboard and picked up the cell phone again.

She unlocked it and stared at the reason her crotch was now wet, for two distinctly different reasons. The picture was clearly sent to her by mistake.

It was single handedly the hottest woman she had ever laid eyes on. She was clearly drunk and in no shape to even be sending a picture to begin with.

Her hair was mussed and wind-blown and her makeup had begun to smudge. Her eyes were red and glassy but portrayed a happiness that Nicole hadn’t felt in a very long time.

The massive smile on her face let Nicole know that wherever she was the girl was clearly having a good time.

The crinkles at the corner of her mouth and eyes were adorable and Nicole found herself heaving a great sigh at the thought of being the one to make her laugh like that.

She took another moment to study the photo. Clearly the girl was at a party somewhere on a rooftop. The city lit up brightly behind her. Nicole would recognize that skyline anywhere.

The girl was in New York. Somewhere near times square if the massive displays were any indication. Another picture came through.

This time the girl was closer to the edge of the roof and was blowing a kiss into the phone. Her hair seemed to be even more wind-blown than before.

Nicole couldn’t stop herself as she clicked in the box to reply.

**Be careful standing so close to the edge! Wind sheers are no joke.**

Nicole anxiously drummed her fingers on her leg as she waited for a reply that might not come.

She didn’t have to wait long.

**The railing is like four feet high Nonna.**

**Seriously, I’m good. Wish you were here!**

**Still, it may behoove you to be cautious of it.**

**You seem very inebriated.**

**What? I’m not drunk.**

**You’re not the only Earp who can hold their liquor Wynonna.**

**Seriously. The fuq.**

**You always get on me about enjoying myself!**

**Waverly try this, Waverly try that.**

**I’m finally enjoying my college life like you always told me too!**

**Look, it would just make me feel better if you would step away from the edge.**

**Please.**

**Ugh, whatever.**

**Anyways, I’m going back to the hotel room soon.**

**Love you.**

Love you. How long had it been since someone said that to Nicole? She couldn’t honestly remember when Shae had. She couldn’t remember when anyone else had either.

Nicole decided to spend the next few hours staring at the darkened road and hoping she didn’t have to deal with any late-night joy riders.

She laid her head against the head rest and began counting the jagged mountain peaks to pass the time. Waverly. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

…

Around an hour later, Nicole was just finishing her coffee when her phone dinged once more.

A part of her scoffed at herself with how fast she reached for it. It was another picture of the girl. She was in bed with a comforter surrounding her head.

Only her reddened eyes peeked out through a hole she had made and Nicole could see a sad playfulness trying to shine through.

**Your adorable**

Nicole bit her lip and wondered what made her say that to this girl she didn’t know. She WAS adorable, but wasn’t that stepping over a line?

**Thanks… I think?**

**R U ok Nonna?**

**I’m sorry, but you have the wrong number.**

**I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable, but you really are adorable…**

**Oh my gosh!**

**I’m so sorry!**

**I didn’t realize. I didn’t mean to bother you!**

**I promise you’re not bothering me.**

**I’m just working right now.**

**Pretty boring though, so I appreciate you breaking up the monotony! ;p**

**Oh? What do you do?**

Nicole paused for a moment. This was happening.

She was having a conversation with this girl. She looked around at the desolate landscape and realized there was no reason not to.

She typed back.

**I’m a deputy sheriff. Working the late shift tonight.**

**Speed trap duty. Real dangerous stuff. Lots of adrenaline.**

**Seriously?!? Oh my gosh…**

**Wow… um…**

**Are you alright there Waverly?**

**Gulp. Uh… yep! Yuppers!**

**Just fine here! Yes sir-ee.**

**Hmm. Doesn’t sound like you’re alright.**

**Sounds like you’re a little… tense.**

Nicole swallowed hard. She couldn’t believe she just wrote that. She’s flirting with this girl, who is clearly drunk.

Nicole shook her head and moved to close her phone, determined not to text again, when suddenly another photo came through. A photo that had her nearly swallowing her tongue.

Her eyes bulged a bit and the throbbing in her pants from earlier came back with such an intensity that Nicole could feel her heartbeat pounding in her own clit.

She stared down at a photo, one that was clearly just taken. Waverly had moved to the bathroom and took a selfie in front of the mirror.

A violet, lacy bra barely covered her breasts and a matching set of sheer thongs barely covered the rest. Nicole had never seen anything as gorgeous as this woman.

Her lithe body had long, lean whipcord muscle running along its length with a clearly defined abdomen. Nicole suddenly had an overwhelming urge to lick whipped cream off it.

A smirk that was decidedly devious was clearly etched on this woman’s face. So… she wants to play, does she?

Nicole looked around at the deserted landscape and stepped out of the vehicle. She walked to the hood of her car and laid the phone down on it along with her white Stetson.

She had been gifted the hat by her boss, Sheriff Nedley, after he poached her from the police academy. Nicole took a moment to look at the vehicle. It was clearly lit up due to the full moon overhead. Perfect.

She unbuttoned her khaki shirt, leaving the very bottom tucked into her pants. She opened it enough that her toned stomach and breasts were exposed.

Nicole silently thanked her procrastination in laundry this week. She had been left with only her baby blue push up bra and matching panties. Clearly fate was at work here. Who was Nicole to interfere?

She replaced the white Stetson on her head, pushing the front back enough that her face was fully exposed but allowing the shadows to still capture an alluring image.

Nicole held out the phone as far as her long arms would allow her too. After a few attempts, she chose one and sent it. The look of pure lust on her face surprising even her.

It was an ungodly amount of time that Nicole had to wait for a text back. She was nearly convinced that she had really screwed up when the ding of her phone rang out through the night.

Nicole pulled a knuckle into her mouth and bit into it. A deep moan reverberated in her chest as she stared at the latest photo.

Waverly was laid back on the bed with her bra off. Her head was thrown back in rapturous pleasure and her hand had disappeared down into her panties.

Her mouth was parted in a sensual manner and her eyes were barely open; they were looking directly into the camera.

Nicole’s hand left her mouth and grabbed onto the hood of the car. She was so turned on that her legs felt like ants were crawling up them.

Nicole looked around nervously and laid the phone on the hood of the car. Her utility belt and Stetson quickly followed. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down to the tops of her thighs, pulling out and opening her shirt all the way.

She reached back and loosed her hair from its French braid, allowing her slightly curly, auburn hair to fall over her shoulders and chest. Her white Stetson was placed back on her head.

One hand found itself cupping and squeezing an ivory breast and her thighs opened as far as the pants would allow. She leaned back against the car, slightly looking down and moaning, as if someone were just below the frame of the picture.

SNAP!

Nicole looked at the photo and liked the way the moon enhanced her figure, glinting off the car and the golden hues in her hair.

She sent the photo and nearly shrieked when a truck zoomed past her, clearly speeding.

“Shit! Shit, shit, SHIT!!” Nicole quickly dressed and jumped into the cruiser. She sped down the road throwing her lights and siren on.

She knew this pickup. Champ frickin’ Hardy. Local bull riding superstar and irritating playboy. Great. If he saw her back there, she would be mortified.

Luckily for her, and unlucky for Champ, he was swerving all over the road and didn’t seem to realize that he was being hailed by the deputy. After a solid couple of minutes of her blaring her horn he finally pulled over.

Nicole cautiously moved up towards the vehicle, one hand on her service pistol and the other on her radio. A loud moan made her stop in her tracks.

She looked through the rearview window of the truck just in time to see a decidedly male head suddenly sit up from the lap of the driver.

Nicole moved to the driver side door. She grabbed her flashlight and shined it through the open window.

Champ was staring at her with a glazed look in his bloodshot eyes as Perry Croft’s shocked eyes met her own.

He surreptitiously tried to wipe the side of his mouth. Both boys’ pupils were twice their normal size. Nicole could smell the alcohol wafting from inside the car.

They seemed to be terrified of her. Nicole knew that both boys were star football players at the local high school.

Both were big-shots in basketball and baseball too. Constantly dating different girls around town and were considered to be the alpha men amongst their peers.

She suddenly felt extremely sorry for them. She knew what it was like to hide who you were out of fear. Nicole lowered her flashlight.

“It’s illegal to drink and drive, Champ. You know that. Your teenage joy ride could cost another person their life. No matter the reasoning behind it. Do you understand me you two? Finding a safe place to be yourselves is one thing; putting another’s life at risk is never ok. I’ll bring you back to your truck in the morning. You two are staying in the holding cell at the precinct until you're sober enough to drive it home. You're both eighteen, correct?”

Nicole watched as both boys nodded their heads hesitantly.

“Good. Now, gather up any open containers you have in here and anything else that’s illegal. I’ll bring a trash bag up and we’ll put it in there. Then you’re both coming with me, alright?”

Nicole watched as Perry started to cry. Great big heaving sobs came out of his chest as champs’ fingers tightened on the steering wheel.

“Are… are you going to call our parents?”

“No Perry. You're both eighteen. I’ll put you in the holding tank until you both are sober, then I’ll bring you back to your truck. I meant what I said; finding a safe place to enjoy yourselves is one thing, but it’s not ok to put others at risk doing it. Alright? Good. Now gather everything up. I’ll be right back with the trash bag.”

Nicole moved to the trunk of her car and opened it. She looked down into the plethora of things she kept in there for every situation imaginable. Suddenly, she remembered her phone.

Pulling it quickly out of her pocket she whimpered as she saw a new text from Waverly. She had removed her thong and was laying bare on the bed.

A cocked eyebrow joined her smirk and Nicole wished for just a moment that she could let the boys go.

Sigh. She was a good cop though. Her conscious wouldn’t let her do that. She quickly typed a response, her teeth nearly gnawing through her lower lip. 

**My God… you are… you are so beautiful…**

**I’m sorry that I haven’t responded.**

**A couple of teenagers need to be taken in.**

**I…**

Nicole didn’t know what else to write. She just met this woman and it was a wrong number to begin with.

She was beautiful, yes, but she also just sent her a completely nude photo and Nicole had exactly zero experience with this type of thing.

She had no idea what to think. A ding rerouted her thoughts back to the phone.

**Oh! You had me worried for a moment there officer.**

**I understand, completely! The job comes first.**

**Please be safe out there! TTYL** **😊**

**I’ll do my best ma’am. Until next time… N.**

Nicole shook her head and pocketed the phone. She grabbed a black trash bag from a box and closed the trunk.

She made her way back to the truck where the boys threw all the empty containers away, along with a small bag of pills that Nicole didn’t comment on. She put them both in the backseat of the cruiser and took them to the precinct, having to wake both of them up once they got there.

With both boys now in the holding tank, Nicole sat at her desk and couldn’t help but to think about what may have happened to them if she wouldn’t have been the one running the speed trap that night.

Would Lonnie have let them off as easy? What if they had crashed or hit another car? Nicole’s thoughts eventually veered off toward her own life. 

She’s twenty-nine years old.

She has no family, no friends and no partner; not even on the job. With this being such a small town there’s only a need for the Sheriff, herself and Lonnie.

They rarely work in pairs. Nicole picks up the phone and scrolls back through the photos.

Waverly is ridiculously hot. Nicole feels like a voyeur just staring at her photos, but she is simply dumbfounded at how gorgeous this woman is.

She’s turned on beyond belief just looking at her on the phone. What would she feel like in real life?

Would it be even more intense? Or would it bring a realism into it that would ruin the whole thing? Sigh. Nicole wishes she had more experience with women.

After dating just a few through college, she had met Shae right afterwards. They had a whirlwind romance and married a month later. It was over far too quickly and yet Nicole wonders if there was really anything there to begin with.

She certainly felt more from just looking at a photo of this mysterious woman than she ever did having sex with her own wife. That could have saved her a lot of heartache if she would have realized this back then.

DING!

**Hi! Just hoping everything went ok with the kids?**

**Not trying to cyberstalk you or anything** **😊**

**Hey cutie** **😉**

**Everything went fine.**

**I put them in the holding tank so they're sobering up as we speak.**

**How are you feeling? Getting a bit sober yourself?**

**Ugh. That’s so hot.**

**I’m an Earp sweetie. I can’t get drunk.**

**I think my liver is genetically modified to process alcohol at a higher-level**

**LOL**

Nicole nearly dropped the phone as her eyes stayed glued to the text. _‘Sweetie. She called me sweetie. Oh my god. Breathe. Breathe.’_

Nicole shook her head as her slightly shaking thumbs typed out her response.

**Wow, you're lucky with that.**

**I drink two beers and I’m buzzing!**

**Seriously?! Wow!**

**I may have to take advantage of that** **😉**

It was a solid minute before Nicole realized she had zoned out, staring at the wall while her brain provided technicolor images of this woman in various positions underneath of her. She shifted in her seat, the pulsing in her clit bringing her mind back to blinking cursor in the text box.

**…And I would definitely allow you to…**

**Hmm… is that so Deputy hotness?**

**Nice play on words there.**

**Forgot I had my name-tag on for those photos**

**Your shirt was covering it. Wait.**

**Your name is hotness? No way.**

**Haught, actually.**

**Deputy Sheriff Haught at your service, ma’am.** **😉**

**I’m so sorry.**

**I couldn’t hear you over the sound of my panties dropping to the floor.**

Nicole could empathize. She picked up the phone she had just dropped off her desk and re-read the text message again.

Swallowing hard, she had to remind herself that Waverly was probably just looking for some long-distance flirting. Something to make her life a little more exciting.

 _‘It couldn’t possibly be anything more…’_ Nicole began typing a response with slightly shaking hands.

**If I was there, the only thing you would HEAR...**

**Is your own voice… screaming my name…**

**Are you anywhere near Canada?**

**I live about an hour from Calgary, actually.**

Nicole had no idea what possessed her to tell this stranger this. She was a COP for goodness sakes.

And apparently not a patient one. Her fingers began drumming on her thighs while she anxiously waited for a response.

**Le Germain Hotel Calgary**

**The Apartment Suite**

**Tomorrow**

**5pm**

Nicole stopped breathing. Her stomach coiled and her body flushed hot.

This… Goddess… wanted to meet HER in a hotel. Tomorrow night. In Calgary. She would be in Calgary tomorrow night. Nicole took a long breath. She sat the phone down and stood from her desk chair.

She intertwined her fingers and placed her hands behind her head, pacing the floor. What… the HELL was she doing?!?

Nicole launched herself at the phone, furiously typing her response.

**Make sure you eat and drink plenty of water beforehand.**

**You’ll need all the energy you can get.** **😉**

**See you then beautiful.**

**…I’ll be waiting…**

Holy. Shit.

Nicole spent the rest of her shift finishing up anything she could possibly think of that may cause her to get pulled into work tomorrow.

By the time the sun rose, and Lonnie came in for duty, Nicole was so tired that she went home and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

At 1pm her alarm clock woke her up from a decidedly naughty dream featuring the woman from her phone. She grinned and moved to the bathroom to get ready.

Calgary was only an hour away and Nicole wanted to make sure she was early and prepared for tonight’s meeting. After taking an hour to thoroughly cleanse and shave herself, she packed up a small overnight bag with clothes for the next day.

She always liked to be prepared after all. After making herself a late lunch, she got on the road around three o’ clock for the trip into Calgary.

The GPS on her phone quickly directed her to the luxurious hotel. Nicole looked at the Calgary Tower standing proudly on display across from the high-end hotel.

She had always wanted to dine in its revolving restaurant and see the views from its observation deck. Perhaps she would make a side trip while she was here.

Nicole took her weekender travel bag and made her way to the hotel bar. This place was seriously gorgeous. Nicole could barely take in the opulent surroundings.

Her mind was set on the woman who was more than likely already upstairs waiting on her. She ordered a whiskey on the rocks and swore to herself that she would sip it.

 _‘I need to let at least forty-five minutes go by before I make my way up to her. She's probably not even ready yet. She may be getting dressed. Hell, she might just be getting out of the shower!’_ Nicole blinked slowly.

Her hand shot out and she downed the drink in one large gulp.

A twenty-dollar note was pushed toward the bartender and Nicole immediately made her way into the elevator. She shifted from foot to foot as it crept all the way to the top floor of the Hotel.

DING!

Nicole looked at her phone.

**I wish you were here…**

Nicole grinned hard and began typing.

**Your wish is my command…**

Nicole stepped out of the elevator as it opened. She walked to the intricate door at the end of the hall and knocked. She didn’t have to wait long.

…

Both women stared at each other once the door opened fully.

Neither one could quite believe this was happening.

Pulses began to pound, and an electric current began to thrum between them, so heavy and tight that both women began to subconsciously rub their thighs together for a bit of relief.

Breaths started to become heavier and eyes devoured each other so lewdly that it became very clear what both were here for. Nicole moved forward into the room just as Waverly reached out for her.

The bag dropped off to the side and the door was kicked shut as mouths collided and desperately began to fight for dominance.

Nicole spun her around and in one motion lifted her legs up around her waist, pinning Waverly to the door. Nicole thrust her pelvis forward while running her hands over Waverly’s thighs and ass.

Waverly moaned long and hard into her mouth, clenching her thighs around the hips that were lightly rocking into her core.

Fingers found their way into Nicole’s hair and began to lightly pull in time with their now gyrating hips.

Both women were breathing heavily and grinding into each other with a lustful passion.

Nicole broke the kiss, panting, while Waverly began to suck and lick along her pale neck.

“Nicole!” the deputy yelped as Waverly bit down on an earlobe. “Nicole is my name. My name is Nicole… ungh… shit…”

Waverly continued her assault on the sexy deputy’s neck. She had never been so turned on in her life.

The last relationship she had been in was… she couldn’t actually remember the last time she had dated someone. Not that her mind could focus on anything but the vanilla scented skin beneath her lips.

“Bed. Now.” Waverly dropped her legs from around Nicole’s hips and pushed her backwards into the room.

Her fingers began undoing Nicole’s button up shirt as Nicole began unbuttoning her own jeans. Waverly pushed her down onto the large, king sized bed and pulled her shoes and socks off.

Waverly reached down to pull her sundress over her head when a hand suddenly stopped her. Confusion filled her eyes as she looked down at Nicole.

The redhead was tall, even sitting down. The top of her head nearly came up to Waverly’s nose. It took a moment for Waverly to make sense of what she was seeing.

Nicole’s eyes were soft and warm, her lips sporting a playful grin as she slowly brought Waverly’s hands to her mouth.

She kissed her knuckles one at a time, as if she had no other cares in the world or anywhere to be. Waverly couldn’t help but feel baffled. This strong, sexy woman was ravishing her one moment was now slowly making love to her hands.

“Wha…” Waverly’s voice drifted off as Nicole’s hands slowly let go of her own and reached down to the bottom of her sun dress, locking eyes with her once again.

Nicole gave a slight tug to the fabric and Waverly was nodding, giving her consent.

Nicole slowly stood, taking the dress with her, leaving Waverly in a lacy white set of lingerie. The dress was dropped and Nicole’s hands slowly moved up to cup her face, thumbs moving along her cheeks in a slow caress.

Soft lips descended onto hers and Waverly knew right then that she would be ruined for anyone else. As their mouths moved together in a sensual dance, Waverly felt herself clench repeatedly between her thighs. No one had ever turned her on like this woman.

When Nicole’s tongue slowly made its way across her bottom lip, Waverly felt her legs began to shake, losing their strength.

As if sensing it, Nicole slowly pulled away, leaving just a few pecks behind as she took a couple steps away from her. She pushed her pants down, leaving her in a forest green bra with matching boy shorts.

Waverly quickly took her own bra and panties off, leaving her bare to the woman in front of her.

Waverly looked at Nicole and her mouth began to water at the sight of rippling muscle, accentuating a long and lean body. This woman clearly worked out. Nicole’s bra and boy shorts joined Waverly’s undergarments on the floor.

Red hair was taken out of its high ponytail and Waverly watched as it fell around her shoulders and chest. Dozens of shades of golds and reds danced within the strands, momentarily distracting her.

A hand found its way to her cheek and Waverly looked up into warm, honey-brown eyes.

A strong sense of peace and rightness overcame her so suddenly that she couldn’t stop the sob from leaving her chest. Her eyes widened and a flush of embarrassment covered her face.

Nicole dipped down and placed her forehead against Waverly’s. A matching sound escaped her own chest as she held Waverly tight to her body.

For many moments they held each other tight, breathing in the contentment and security they felt in one another’s arms.

Waverly felt the hand on her lower back begin to slowly rub in circles. What should have been comforting was suddenly very, very stimulating. It was as if a wall had been completely broken down inside her soul.

Waverly couldn’t explain it, but she felt like she had known Nicole all her life; as if she was made for Nicole and Nicole was made for her. She began to move towards the bed. Nicole subconsciously followed with small steps until she suddenly realized where they were going.

She pulled back and looked at Waverly, who raised an eyebrow at her. Nicole’s face suddenly morphed into an excited grin, matching the one looking back at her.

Nicole quickly reached down and gripped Waverly beneath her thighs, lifting her up and earning a surprised yelp from the woman in her arms.

She tossed her gently onto the bed and watched as Waverly began to crab walk backwards towards the headboard with a come-hither grin on her face.

Nicole knelt on the bed, swooping out a hand to grab at an ankle. Waverly squealed and jerked her foot away, making her miss.

Nicole smirked and shot out her hand again, this time firmly gripping an ankle and dragging Waverly towards her. Waverly giggled as she was pulled under Nicole’s much larger frame.

The deputy settled between the smaller woman’s thighs and both women let out long moans as their bodies intertwined with one another’s.

Their lips lightly grazed cheeks and chins, foreheads and necks. A sigh of pleasure was released as lips finally brushed together. Tongues leisurely caressed and teeth lightly bit down on plump lips.

Their hips began to move in perfect tandem with their mouths, deliberately drawing each other into a tantalizing pattern of push and pull.

Nicole ran one hand down Waverly’s body, sensually gripping and stroking the skin she encountered. Her other hand cradled Waverly’s head as she braced her elbow into the bed, keeping most of her weight off the smaller woman beneath her.

Nicole felt Waverly’s hands move into her hair as they kissed, gently pulling on her auburn locks. A moan was pulled out of her throat at the physicality of it, the near painful tugs bringing her heightened pleasure.

Nicole broke the kiss and moved her head down to Waverly’s neck. Her tongue reached out to trail along the column of her tanned throat, making the woman beneath her draw in ragged breaths.

Nips from Nicole’s teeth had Waverly releasing her hair and moving her hands around to her back. Blunt fingernails began to slowly dig into her shoulder blades as Waverly bucked her hips up into Nicole’s.

A whine was drawn out low and long from Waverly’s throat; a noise Nicole knew she needed to hear again. Nicole’s ground her pussy down into Waverly’s as her lips and teeth feverishly worked over the skin of her neck.

Nicole reached her hand down to Waverly’s knee, drawing it up towards her hip. She rocked harder into Waverly, picking up the pace until the headboard began to rhythmically knock into the wall.

Waverly drew her other leg up and locked her ankles around Nicole’s lower back. Nicole dropped her head down to Waverly’s shoulder as her hand moved down to grasp Waverly’s ass, grasping and pulling her towards her body with every move.

Nicole sped up her movements, swirling her hips and then thrusting up into Waverly, using her body weight to drive the smaller woman deeper into the mattress. Moans from both women began to grow in strength and volume.

Waverly moved one hand to grab onto Nicole’s shoulder and the other to cradle her head. Her eyes were tightly shut, her mouth laid open; the woman on top of her sending white hot surges of lust through her body with every thrust.

It was as if Nicole knew exactly how hard to press down onto her; exactly how fast or slow she needed it to be.

Waverly tilted her head back and released a pleasured sob. She could feel the inferno blazing in her veins and a roaring sound began to build in her ears. Her pussy throbbed every time Nicole pitched forward, sending her higher toward the abyss.

She had never felt pleasure like this, so intense and all-consuming that words left her mind as she was reduced to a panting, moaning mess. Waverly felt Nicole nibble near the spot between her neck and shoulder, the secret spot no one knew Waverly had.

It was her most treasured secret, the one thing she had never allowed any other lover to take advantage of. It was the most erogenous zone on her body; so much so that she could cum alone from enough stimulation there.

She gripped the back of Nicole’s head and pulled her tightly to it, the loudest moan yet ripped from her chest in a desperate attempt to keep her there.

Nicole sensed her need immediately.

Her thrusts sped up and her hips circled tighter, grinding her clit into Waverly’s on every pass. Her teeth and tongue made desperate love to the spot beneath her mouth.

Nicole’s hand pulled Waverly’s body tightly into hers as her efforts nearly doubled, the headboard now slamming repeatedly into the wall.

Waverly felt her inner walls began to flutter and her lower stomach and thighs began to tighten up. A tingling sensation began to shoot from her toes to her scalp, her nervous system lighting up with more pleasure than she had ever experienced before.

Her body began to feel hot. Flashes of hot lightning began shooting from her lower back down into her legs and her clit began to pulse with a steady throb.

Waverly began to see white spots dancing behind her eyelids and with a cry she began to shake, so close to falling that it was nearly painful.

Waverly heard Nicole whine as her speed somehow accelerated even further. She felt Nicole stiffen on top of her and with a final bite she pushed Waverly over the edge of the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced in her life.

…

Nicole was worried.

She may have been married to a medical doctor at one point, but that didn’t mean she knew enough to be completely comfortable with the situation she found herself in.

Waverly was asleep.

Nicole knew that she was probably just tired, but she was still worried. After having the best orgasm of her life, Nicole had opened her eyes to find the smaller woman passed out underneath of her.

That was three hours ago. Nicole wasn’t put-out, even if a fleeting thought told her she probably should be. She was just worried.

She didn’t know Waverly’s medical history, but she’s fairly certain that rubbing someone’s back and hair for two plus hours and whispering naughty things in their ear would lead to them waking up at some point.

If it wasn’t for Waverly’s occasional snoring and mumbling in her sleep then Nicole was sure she would have called an ambulance by now.

Nicole pulled the covers higher onto Waverly’s body and walked into the bathroom. After quickly using it and washing her hands she opened the door to walk back into the bedroom.

Her body froze with the look of absolute lust directed at her from the bed. Waverly was not only awake; she was on her knees and staring at Nicole like a piece of meat.

Nicole shivered in anticipation.

She slowly walked toward the bed, keeping their eyes locked together.

A current began to build in the air. Their eyes never strayed from each other’s as Waverly reached a hand towards Nicole, a whimper of pure need leaving her throat with the action.

Nicole couldn’t have stopped her reaction to it if she had wanted too. Moving quickly forward, Nicole pushed Waverly onto her back and slipped back between her thighs.

This time she stayed up on her knees as she began kissing and licking down Waverly’s chest. She felt Waverly’s hands bury themselves into her hair as her mouth found a sensitive breast.

She licked around the entirety of it as one hand was placed on the bed to hold her up and the other found its way to the back of Waverly’s neck, lightly massaging it.

She lathered the breast with the flat of her tongue, completely ignoring the nipple until she heard that delicious whine again.

Her hot mouth suddenly engulfed the entire breast, sucking it in until her cheeks hollowed out. She released it with a pop and immediately began nibbling and sucking on the nipple.

A squirming body beneath her reminded her of the other one and Nicole moved over to lavish it with just as much attention.

While she was feasting on Waverly’s luscious breasts, the smaller woman’s hands were not idle. They moved down to cup the chest above her, pinching and pulling Nicole’s nipples into hardened peaks.

Her hands travelled down to the tightly wound abs, stroking them and grasping at her sides, trying to get as close as possible.

Nicole released the nipple in her mouth with one last kiss and began to lick down the center of Waverly’s chest. She slowly moved down, running her tongue over each defined line across Waverly’s stomach, dipping slightly into her belly button.

Nicole’s body shivered as she heard the deep, needy moans leaving the smaller woman’s mouth.

Waverly’s hands had moved to Nicole’s shoulders, constantly rubbing and caressing anything she could touch. Her feet and legs were moving up and down along the deputy’s sides and back, her need for the woman overwhelming any other thoughts.

Nicole moved slowly down Waverly’s body, sucking and nibbling along her lower stomach and hips. Not a patch of skin was left untouched as her mouth devoured the woman beneath her.

Waverly moved her hands into Nicole’s hair, gasping and heaving, knowing what was coming.

Nicole moved backwards, extending her legs out behind her as she moved her arms under Waverly’s thighs, encircling them tightly, and placing her hands just above her pussy lips.

She began to slowly massage the area just below Waverly’s navel. Waverly’s hips began to move in slow circles as her fingertips began to massage into Nicole’s scalp.

Nicole moved her head toward the mound in front of her and breathed in deeply, letting out a low moan at the delicious scent. Her mouth began to water as the sweet and spicy scent of Waverly’s pussy invaded her senses.

She moved her hands down and opened both of Waverly’s lips with her thumbs, blowing lightly on the throbbing pink flesh beneath her mouth.

A whining moan followed by a shakily inhaled breath signaled to Nicole that Waverly was more than ready. Nicole could wait no longer. She extended a flattened tongue, running it from the bottom of Waverly’s pussy to the top.

She repeated the step multiple times, pushing harder with her tongue a little more after each swipe. The fingers in her hair tightened and a high-pitched whine sounded from above.

Nicole smiled and began to explore Waverly’s luscious womanhood. She licked and sucked the girl beneath her for what seemed like hours. Nicole suckled and flicked her tongue across the moist sweetness, breathing in the heady scent of her need.

Waverly’s pussy was literally dripping. Waverly was so turned on that she was gushing more than Nicole could catch; some of the juices escaping, falling down onto the bed below.

Nicole couldn’t get enough.

This woman was everything she had ever wanted. Her moans and keening whines propelling Nicole to spend long, delicious moments drawing out as much pleasure from her as she possibly could.

Nicole lightly flicked her clit with the tip of her tongue, just enough to bring awareness to it.

Nicole heard a quick intake of breath and the grip on her hair nearly doubled.

She moved her hands down and fully spread Waverly open to her, using her lips and tongue to suck and lick every available surface she could find.

Waverly was huffing in a constant stream of vowels sounds, her body clenching and unclenching as Nicole drove her to a state of unbridled madness.

Nicole swirled her tongue over the sensitive flesh in front of her and then blew on it, watching as goosebumps appeared and the light pink began to darken into a deeper red.

Nicole’s tongue dipped lower toward Waverly’s opening. She suddenly flicked her long tongue around it and began lustfully plunging into the hole, working the muscle deeper and deeper in.

Waverly’s moans were suddenly much higher in volume as her thighs began to clamp down around Nicole’s head.

Nicole darted her tongue in and out as fast as she could go, pulling out occasionally to run it up and down her drenched slit. Over and over Nicole sunk deep into her pussy, curling her tongue slightly upwards as she pulled out.

For long minutes the only thing heard in the room were pants and screeched out moans. Waverly’s hands had long since let go of Nicole’s hair.

They pinched and pulled at her own nipples as her mouth and throat made sounds she never realized were possible. Nicole wasn’t trying to make her come; clearly that wasn’t what this was about. She was devouring her.

Waverly’s back began to bow upwards with every brush of Nicole’s nose against her clit. The woman had barely touched it, only in passing, and Waverly could feel a rushing heat begin to roll over her.

Her toes began to rhythmically curl as her hands found their way into her own hair. Waverly felt like she was floating; small lightning bolts began shooting from the bottom of her spine towards her neck.

Waverly felt Nicole circle her opening again with her tongue and her eyes began to roll backwards against her will.

When Nicole suddenly moved away from Waverly’s body it took her by complete surprise.

A wail of frustration nearly left her throat until the larger woman was suddenly on top of her.

Waverly had just a moment to feel Nicole tightly grip the back of her neck with one hand while the other suddenly impaled her with two long fingers, all the way to the hilt, in one brutal thrust.

Waverly screamed as orgasm after orgasm ripped through her body. A loud roaring sound rushed through her ears as her body quaked with the immeasurable pleasure she was experiencing. 

Nicole set a rapacious pace, her knees pushing Waverly’s legs up and over her hips as she used her body weight to thrust repeatedly into her drenched opening.

Nicole had never felt anything as good as this in her entire life. She was fully sheathed in Waverly, barely moving out before slamming back into her overheated wetness, over and over again.

Waverly’s fingers were digging into her shoulders and her horse screams were echoing in her ears.

The wet heat of Waverly’s pussy was throbbing around her with every thrust of Nicole's fingers. She could barely move her hand with how tight Waverly's channel was grasping her.

Nicole moved her knees out to the side every time she thrust into that beautiful core, her larger frame using its momentum to bury her fingers deeper and harder into the drenched hole beneath her.

Nicole began to feel wave after wave of fluid squirt onto her wrist every time she pulled slightly out. Waverly’s walls were quaking with near constant contractions, keeping her fingers buried deep inside her pussy and barely letting them escape.

Nicole began to get lightheaded with the heat of it all, the need pulsating in her own loins forcing her to pound even harder into the small body beneath her.

Nicole began to curl her fingers as she retreated, only to corkscrew them back in, dragging across the rough patch in the ceiling of Waverly’s tunnel with every pass.

With a growl, Nicole slid both her knees forward and at the same time removed her hand from behind Waverly’s neck. She grasped Waverly’s leg and placed it atop her shoulder.

Nicole leaned forward and placed her arm on the bed above Waverly’s head, thrusting her hips forward and smirking as the loud smacking sounds mixed beautifully with the panting, desperate moans of her lover. With one of Waverly’s legs on Nicole's shoulder and the other around her hip, she was spread wide open to her.

Nicole slowly pulled her fingers out of the tight hole making the woman beneath her whine from the loss. Nicole leaned her head down and kissed Waverly, ravishing her mouth with her tongue.

At nearly the same time she began to circle Waverly’s clit with her fingertips in small, tight movements.

The whining from her partner grew to a high-pitched keening sound almost instantly, the reddened flush covering her body intensifying to new heights as all her nerve endings began to shoot pleasure over every inch of her skin.

Waverly’ body began to tremble, her hands reaching out to grasp any part of Nicole she could find. Panting sobs left Waverly’s throat over and over again as Nicole began to lightly tap her pulsing clit.

Nicole moved a finger to either side of her clitoris and began to massage it, tugging gently outwards before returning to a pressing circular pattern.

Nicole’s hips never stopped their pounding, slapping wildly against Waverly’s bottom.

Nicole looked down into Waverly’s eyes as they shot open; they were wild and full of desperate pleasure. Not even a moment later, Nicole grit her teeth and felt her body clamp down, releasing harder than it ever had before.

A howl of unbridled pleasure left her throat as her eyes slammed shut. She continued to thrust forward until she heard Waverly scream out in her own release.

Nicole felt a gush of warm wetness against her abdomen and the rhythmic clenching of Waverly’s pussy against her skin.

She quickly moved her hand from Waverly’s clit to massage just above her mound, making sure the woman wasn’t too overstimulated.

Both women slowly opened their eyes and stared in wonder at the other. The both leaned forward at the same time, kissing slow and deep; both felt soul deep affection surging out toward the other.

Their breathing started to even out, both women slowing down their bodies until Waverly's legs were loosely lying on the bed with Nicole lying down in between them. 

They nipped and licked at each other’s lips as if they had all the time in the world. Hands slowly caressed each other as the sweat began to cool on their skin. 

Giggles and smiles were lovingly passed back and forth as the minutes passed by. Nicole suddenly sensed the shift before she felt it. 

Waverly slowly began to open her legs, thrusting her hips upwards, lightly brushing against her own. A light, high pitched whine reached Nicole's ears as Waverly's hands began to grasp at her shoulders and arms. 

Nicole knew she would do anything for this woman; give her anything she ever needed.

She moved her hand back down to Waverly’s pussy, still lightly pulsating from the multiple releases. She extended three long fingers and began to slowly circle around her...

Tap, Tap, Tap

Nicole jerked awake, looking around quickly in dismay as she realized she was still in her patrol car on the side of the road.

She rolled down her window and looked up at Lonnie, the other deputy sheriff of Purgatory.

“Hey there Nicole! Sheriff told me to come and find ya. Said you never came back last night, and we got worried. You weren’t answering your phone or radio. Say, did you know your coffee is dribbling onto your wrist there?” Nicole looked down and quickly picked up the overturned thermos.

She pulled on her shirt; the coffee having apparently splashed onto her stomach as well. Luckily it was only warm at this point. Nicole bid Lonnie goodbye after sending him off to inform the sheriff that she was fine and would be in for her shift later that night.

Nicole took out her phone and stared at the picture of Waverly on the rooftop. She scrolled down to the last few texts they had exchanged.

**Look, it would just make me feel better if you would step away from the edge.**

**Please.**

**Ugh, whatever.**

**Anyways, I’m going back to the hotel room soon.**

**Love you.**

Nicole knew she should leave it alone. Waverly had looked fairly drunk and more than likely would be embarrassed if Nicole texted her back.

She bit her lip and remembered her dream.

Fuck it.

**Hey. Its Nicole. From last night?**

**Just wanted to check in. See if you were ok. Hydrate!** **😉**

“Oh my God. Hydrate? Seriously?! Well, that’s the end of that. No way would she ever… “

**Hi Nicole! I’m so sorry about last night!**

**I have no idea why I decided to type in my sister’s phone number instead of just pulling up my contacts.**

**You're only one number off of hers actually.** **😊**

Nicole stopped breathing. After a few moments of internal gay panic, she slowly released the held breath and lifted the phone back up.

**Don’t worry about a thing! I was on shift all night anyways.**

**Pretty boring, so I was grateful for the change of pace.**

**Oh? What do you do?**

**I’m a deputy sheriff.**

**…really. Well… that’s…**

**Hot.**

Nicole reached down and pinched the side of her leg so hard she saw stars.

She opened the window and immediately gulped down as much chilly air as possible. Once she was sure she was awake, she looked back down at the last text.

A naughty grin crossed her face as she began to type back. She was wholly unaware that at the same time in New York, Waverly Earp was sporting the same naughty grin as she began to pull on a pair of violet lingerie.


End file.
